Cancer is a class of diseases that affects people world-wide. Generally, cells in a benign tumor retain their differentiated features and do not divide in a completely uncontrolled manner. A benign tumor is usually localized and non-metastatic.
In a malignant tumor, cells become undifferentiated, do not respond to the body's growth control signals, and multiply in an uncontrolled manner. Malignant tumors are generally divided into two categories: primary and secondary. Primary tumors arise directly from the tissue in which they are found. Secondary tumors may be originated from the primary tumors or may be originated elsewhere in the body, and are capable of spreading to distant sites (metastasizing) or metastasis. The common routes for metastasis are direct growth into adjacent structures, spread through the vascular or lymphatic systems or blood streams.
WNT signaling is important to both embryogenesis and homeostasis in adult animals. The WNT pathway is comprised in general of a network of proteins that regulate the following processes: 1, the production and secretion of WNT proteins; 2, the binding of WNT with cellular receptors; and 3, the intracellular transduction of the biochemical responses triggered by the interaction (Mikels and Nusse, 2006; MacDonald, 2009; Moon, 2005).
The so-called canonical WNT pathway triggered by binding of WNT proteins to cell surface co-receptors Frizzled LRP5/6 results in a change in the amount of R-catenin that reaches the nucleus where it interacts with TCF/LEF family transcription factors to promote transcription of specific genes.
The non-canonical WNT pathway transduced by a different set of intracellular proteins controls planar cell polarity in insects and several processes such as gastrulation in vertebrates.
WNT signaling is also known for its roles in controlling pluripotency and differentiation of embryonic and adult stem cells (Nusse, 2008). For example, formation of the primitive streak during gastrulation was associated with localized WNT activation in the embryoid bodies (Ten Berge, 2008). The derivation of a number of cell types, such as heart cells, pancreatic beta cells, dopminergic neurons and liver hepatocytes from embryonic stem cells or iPS cells is influenced by WNT modulation (Yang, 2008; D'Amour, 2006; Inestrosa and Arenas, 2010; Sullivan, 2010). The WNT pathway plays a particularly important role in skeletal tissue development such as osteogenesis and chondrogenesis (Hoeppner, 2009; Chun, 2008). WNT signaling is also associated with neuro-regeneration of the adult central nervous system (Lie, 2005).
Diseases may arise from altered WNT pathway activity. For example, hyperactivation of the canonical WNT pathway can lead to aberrant cell growth (Reya and Clevers, 2005). Notably, 90% of colorectal cancers are initiated by the loss of the adenomatosis polyposis coli (APC) gene, a suppressor of the WNT/β-catenin pathway (Kinzler and Vogelstein, 1996). Increased expression of WNT proteins and loss of extracellular inhibitors that normally suppress WNT protein function may give rise to WNT-dependent tumors (Polakis, 2007). On the other hand, the non-canonical WNT pathway has also been shown to play a role in the progression of certain cancers (Camilli and Weeraratna, 2010). More recently, WNT signaling is also implicated in cancer stem cells (Takahashi-Yanaga and Kahn, 2010).
Evidence suggests that targeting the Wnt-mediated signal transduction pathway would be therapeutically useful in a broad range of diseases (Barker and Clevers, 2006). Mutations of APC, beta-catenin or axin-1 leading to constitutive activation of the canonical Wnt pathway are critical events in a variety of human cancers including colorectal cancer, melanoma, hepatocellular carcinoma, gastric cancer, ovarian cancer and others (Polakis, 2007). Blockade of the Wnt pathway in a variety of cancers using either genetic or chemical approaches has been shown to abrogate aberrant cell growth (Herbst and Kolligs, 2007). Furthermore, inhibition of this pathway may directly influence the cells that sustain cancer cell growth and enable metastasis, and that are thought to be resistant to traditional chemotherapeutic agents.
In addition to activation caused by mutations of gene products downstream of the receptors, aberrant Wnt pathway activity caused by other mechanisms have been associated with a broad range of cancers. These cancers include but not limited to: lung (small cell and non-small cell), breast, prostate, carcinoid, bladder, scarcinoma, esophageal, ovarian, cervical, endometrial, mesothelioma, melanoma, sarcoma, osteosarcoma, liposarcoma, thyroid, desmoids, chronic myelocytic leukemia (AML), and chronic myelocytic leukemia (CML). There are now multiple examples of cancer cells dependent upon upregulated autocrine or paracrine Wnt signaling, and cell lines from osteosarcoma, breast, head and neck and ovarian cancers have been shown to derive protection from apoptosis by autocrine or paracrine Wnt signaling (Kansara, 2009; Bafico, 2004; Akiri, 2009; DeAlmeida, 2007; Chan, 2007; Chen, 2009; Rhee, 2002).
Furthermore, aberrant Wnt pathway has been implicated in the development of fibrosis, include but are not limited to: lung fibrosis, such as idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis and radiation-induced fibrosis, renal fibrosis and liver fibrosis (Morrisey, 2003; Hwang, 2009; Cheng, 2008).
Other disorders associated with aberrant WNT signaling, include but are not limited to bone and cartilage disorders, such as osteoporosis and osteoarthritis, obesity associated type II diabetes, and neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's disease (Hoeppner, 2009; Ouchi, 2010; Blom, 2010; Boonen, 2009). WNT signaling also contributes to the self-renewal and maintenance of HSC's, and dysfunctional WNT signaling is responsible for various disorders resulting from HSC's, such as leukemias and various other blood related cancers (Reya, 2005).
Accordingly, identification of methods and compounds that modulate the WNT-dependent cellular responses may offer an avenue for regulating physiological functions and therapeutic treatment of diseases associated with aberrant activity of the pathways.